Learn to forget
This is my first fanfic! Glad I finally got around to it. By the way... PLEASE NO COPYING PLEASE!!! Or at least ask me first and make sure I'm mentioned as the creator thank you ~ lulerb03 Summary A dragon wants to rule all of Pyrrhia and there are 4 dragons that can stop it, yet the dragonets are unsure if they are on the right path..... Prologue A SandWing named Rattlesnake..... To find her a piece of cake A RainWing named after a small creature One deaf ear is one of her features A DeathWing named after a scavenger fright. Find him by a dead oak writing at the black of night A swift wing kind and always true Most likely he will come to you To end what has gone on far long enough These dragons got the stuff But for them to escape you must never let But they will learn learn to forget 'Part One: Finding sand, wind, death, and venom' chap 1 "well?" a strong female sandwing said lugging a huge bag. "went as smoothly as possible. found him by a dead oak with his nose stuck in a book!!" the male deathwing said pulling his bag around. a nightwing came around to join them. " we still await the swiftwing!" she cried out. then they heard a swoop outside and another dragon came to join them" found them!" he said happily. the bag begun thrashing wildly and snarling came out. the sandwing looked over at the bag " oh so here's the swiftwing thats kind and always true." She said rolling her eyes. The male Icewing bashed the rock on one of the parts of the bag. " So.....are the dragnets rooms ready?" he asked trying to keep his cool about rasing 4 helpless dragonets for three years until they were 9. Another dragon came to join them this time a flamewing. "Yep all prepared well throw them in there and wait till morning them we explain everything." she said. "well you and Thorny Devil, And Peaceseeker can do it. We have hunting that day." The deathwing said nodding to the icewing. "Okay" she sighed Polar ws helpful while Sharpie wasn't! she thought'.''' but she enjoyed their company and they were great hunters. '' well better sleep you have a heck of a lot of explaining to do. Chap 2 `Thorny devil released the pig into the cave. She had managed to knock it out and not kill it. "hunting lesson!" she yelled. Four dragons came out of their caves one was flexing her claws ready, Timber had her tail raised ready to stab it down on the pig, One had his nose stuck in a book and another was staring at the pig. "Slender! i have told you no books at lessons" Thorny Devil said snatching the book away. As soon as the book was taken away he was in full attention. " Now it is Timbers turn to go first" she said signaling to the 8 yr. old sandwing. Timber stayed steady she layed down with her tail over her head the pig walked over and.... Down went the pig Sharpi strolled in and signaled to Slender . Slenders prey was a cow that was brought in. He snapped his neck and that was that. Tasmanian devil squirted 4 drops of venom on it and down it went.The swiftwing sliced the stomach of his pig and that killed it. " Wonderful you have passed the hunting test yay!" Peaceseker said. Timber ate her pig then went to her room to read. Lord oak is the supreme ruler of pyrrhia he has a palace in mudwing territory. He chains up other dragons and makes them his slaves. It was recorded by a escaped prisoner of his that Rainwings would feed him fresh fruit,Sandwings would cook, Icewings would make his personal lake cool, Seawings would drive his personal boat by them pulling it, Deathwings were pitted against eachother for amusement, Flamewings would stay in luxury rooms with their own slaves since Oak himself was a Flamewing, Finally Mudwings would act as his body guards. If any of his or the Flamewings would do anything wrong they would either be shipped off to prison or punished severely. There is a prophecy that some dragonets along with their guardians shall bring him down for that's what we hope... '' ''Timber scoffed and said to Tazz " Yo Tazz read this!" She said hurling it across the room. Tazz was the fastest reader " Hmm yep just like all the others scrolls you see we are supposed to take down a dragon ruler and his army. Does that sound fair?" Tazz asked as she chucked the scroll over to the boys side. Slender picked up the scroll and began reading " Well how do we even take down this dragon King anyway? And if we don't we'll be lets see here. Feeding him fruit, killing for his amusement, and cooking for him great just great." SLender said passing the scroll to Percipitation.Removed Historical Periods Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)